


me neither

by girlbuddyy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Developed Relationship, F/M, Guilt, as in “we’ve had this conversation before”, is there a tag for longing for normalcy but knowing you can never have it any more, uhh what do i tag this as hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbuddyy/pseuds/girlbuddyy
Summary: they had no idea she was even there.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	me neither

**Author's Note:**

> another short thingy i whipped out my arse at 3 am. i love them and want them to be happy yet i write things such as this

they had no idea she was even there. some well-to-do, old money gotham family caught up in a form of trafficking, making money off the misfortune of others. they wouldn’t miss the cash. 

‘not at all,’ selina thinks, dashing silently out of the window and into the crisp, sharp, gotham night. the moon was full. and right next to it the bat signal gleamed. ivy still thinks they should get rid of it - or find a greener compromise. she scoffs, a small smile playing at her lips. eco-terrorists. 

she pounces from rooftop to rooftop, making her 15 block safe-zone to stop and check on her goods. dropping from a rooftop to a gargoyle, selina walks out to the edge, hands out at her sides as the wind glides past, reminding her, grounding her. she may feel like she was on top of the world - but one wrong step and that would be it. 

‘i guess that’s why,’ she sits down on the edge, pulling her bag around her body and listening to the satisfying ‘zzt’ of the zipper. ‘why i can’t let go,’ 

the sound of a whoosh behind her causes the thief’s shoulders to sag, a disheartened laugh bubbling up. 

“can’t a girl have anything?” she turns around and comes mask to mask with the dark knight. selina knew that he’d wanted to be heard; or else she’d be in cuffs. 

“selina,” he says. there’s a pause. bruce looks at her as if expecting a response. all cat does in response is laugh again.

“what, bruce? just give me the lecture, c’mon,” her voice becomes saddened. “i don’t wanna do this tonight,” her hands come up and the mask falls off. her mess of light brown and black hair pop up. she barely looks at him over her shoulder. 

“could...could you stay out of it? just for one week? a night, even? i-“ the man licks his lips, voice raw. he too pulls off his mask. “could you?” he looks almost vulnerable, blue eyes piercing, even in the darkest gotham night. 

“no, bruce, i couldn’t,” she pauses, blinking rapidly, head tilted up towards the moon. “but in a selfish, cruel way, i know you couldn’t either.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @scarygall


End file.
